The Forbidden Sacrifice
by TheDemon'sRemorse
Summary: The moment he was born, he was cursed to a life of eternal hell. How will his future come by? Naruto is the jinchuriki for the ten bijuus. Wanna know what'll happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, wassup, hopefully, I don't get bored of writing this like I did with the other stories of mine. I'm not giving up on them, but, bored is bored. Well, on with the story, but this is just a prologue for the moment.

* * *

**Prologue**

The fact that he was never meant to exist made him an invalid.  
The existence of an invalid was always cursed to a life of eternal hell.  
Even through this curse, however, he was still able to find his smile.  
This smile placed more curses onto his being.  
However, because this smile was never ignored, he was never ignored.  
Although he was beaten due to his devilish smile, he was happy.  
But, why?  
Why was he happy, or how could he be happy?  
The answer to this question is very simple.  
He hated being ignored.  
When he was ignored, he was lonely.  
When he was lonely, he fell into a pit of endless depression and darkness.  
The question on your mind may be, "Who was this boy?" or "Who is this despised boy?"  
The answer to this question is Naruto Namikaze-Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyuuga.  
The Jinchuriki of all ten of the bijuu, also known as "The Forbidden Sacrifice."

* * *

tell me how you want his lineage to be, i have a few ideas, but I'm not sure about them.

It goes a little like this:

Senju-Uchiha  
Uzumaki-Hyuuga  
Namikaze-Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of earth. Chapter one for The Forbidden Sacrifice is up and running. If you look at this and don't read, I'll hunt you down. Regardless of after you read this or not, it doesn't really matter to me if you don't review. However, I will ask you to give me some ideas once in a while. So on with the story.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!," Kakashi shouted.

"Hm..? Yes, what is it?" Minato said.

"Kushina-sama is going into labor!" replied the jounin.

"Hm... I see..." Minato said, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT DO I DO? AH!" he started running around in circles, when he suddenly ran into a wall. Kakashi sweatdropped at his former teacher's actions.

"You could stop asking me about it and go to where she is." he stated.

"Oh, right," Minato said sheepishly, "where is she right now?"

"She's in 'that place'" he replied.

"Oh, thanks." Minato said as he hiraishin'ed out to 'that place'

* * *

**At "That Place"**

Minato started panicking again.

"Hokage-sama! Please CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" shouted a mid-wife.

"Sorry!" he yelped. Everybody in the room sweatdropped, including Kushina, who was in complete pain. Noticing the stares from all the people he said, "What?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Resounding silence echoed around the room. Suddenly, Kushina cried out in pain, forcing everybody's attention onto her.

A few hours later, Minato carried the baby over to Kushina, leaving it her arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Huh?" Minato asked, confused by the sudden question.

"Is. It. A. Boy. Or. A. Girl?" Kushina asked again.

"Uh..." was Minato's only response.

" You're so hopeless. How did you ever become Hokage and how did I fall for you?" Kushina sighed.

"..." Minato was silent.

"It's a boy," said a random nurse passing by.

"..."

"Oh! sorry, I'll be leaving now," the nurse said as she bowed and ran away.

"Well, we said that if it was a boy, we'd name him Naruto, after the character in Jiraiya-teme's book," Kushina said.

"Y-yeah..." Minato stuttered.

"Hey Naruto, how are you," Kushina said, poking his stomach and cheek. Naruto gurgled at this, causing Kushina and Minato to smile at him.

**"Step away from the woman and the baby,"** said a voice. Minato and Kushina jumped and backed away from the shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Minato, three-pronged kunai at the ready.

**"Calm down, it's just me," **said the figure, pulling off her hood.

"Um... Who are you?" Minato asked warily.

**"You don't know? After all we've been through? I can't believe you'd just forget about me like that,"** the woman sobbed.

"MI-NA-TO!? WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!?" Kushina smiled eerily.

"I-I don't know I-I swear!" Minato shouted, backing into a corner.

**"Hahaha! Ah, you should see the look on your faces,"** the woman said, **"It was classic, but I'm not surprised that you don't know me. After all, all the times you've summoned me, I was wearing this mask,"** she continued, pulling out a mask (A/N: looks like the shinigami's face in canon).

"Wait, that face, that means that you're the shinigami?" Minato asked.

**"Yup, got it in one,"** the shinigami said nonchalantly.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF MAKING IT LOOK LIKE I CHEATED ON KUSHINA!?" shouted Minato.

**"It was funny,"** she replied simply, making everybody face vault.

**"Well, onto the real reason for why I'm here," **the shinigami said, **"I've got some souls to receive and transplant. Kami's orders, I swear, she's making me do everything against the laws of death."**

"What souls?" Kushina asked, receiving some ryou from Minato. The had bet on whether Kami was female or male.

**"Taking out the Kyuubi's soul, then transplanting all the Bijuus souls into your son's little body," **she said, **"Kinda weird if you ask me, though."**

"Why!?" they shouted.

**"Fuck me if I know, she just said to do this," **the shinigami said.

"Well you can take your orders and shove them up your -"

**"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, you got a problem, go take it up to her,"** she said, shoving her thumb upwards.

"Hn..." Minato did an Uchiha.

**"But I've got an idea as to why this particular boy,"** the shinigami said.

"So..?" they asked.

**"The ten bijuu can only be truly contained and changed by a child of the legendary clans created by the Rikudou Sennin,"** the shinigami said.

"What clans would those be?" Kushina asked.

**"The clans are the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Senju,"** she replied.

"But-"

**"You didn't let me finish. You yourself are descended from the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans. The Uchihas and Uzumakis didn't want to bond, so the Uchihas disowned their son. You were their daughter. Didn't you wonder why nobody in the village liked you? This was the reason, Kushina. Minato, the Namikaze clan was originally part of the Hyuuga and Senju clans. The first Namikaze was a Hyuuga, he was in love with a particular Senju. However, the Hyuugas and Senjus didn't want the bonding of their clans and disowned them. The Hyuuga didn't care about that, as long as he was with the person he loved. While the Hyuuga didn't care for family names, the Senju woman was obsessed with them. So, to satisfy his wife, he created one. One that he thought was cool, what an ass, but whatever. Anyways, so that's how your clan was started." **the shinigami gasped for breath, having said that all at once.

"Okay... I guess that explains some things," the couple said, creeped out about their heritage, "but does that mean we still have those family names?"

**"I suppose, that'll put a twist in those arrogant Uchiha's and Hyuuga's pride. So hurry up and announce it, I can't wait to see their faces,"** she cackled, **"Wait, I gotta get my camera first."** flipping through the contents of a bag that appeared out of nowhere, she finally pulled something out. **"Ah! Here it is, well, what are you waiting for?"**

"Um..., I'm just wondering what's wrong with your head right now," Kushina said, "weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

**"Oh, right, well, this probably won't hurt as much as your first childbirth, but it'll still hurt like a bitch,"** she said.

Pulling up her sleeve and Kushina's shirt to reveal her stomach (A/N: not the organ, just the skin around it), she placed her hand on the seal and said, **"****Sōru jokyo gijutsu**" and pulled. As soon as her hand left the skin, a reddish substance followed it. Kushina began to scream in pain.

**"Take out a capsule! NOW!"**

Minato fumbled around the bag until he found a glass looking cylinder. He handed it over to the shinigami, who grabbed it and shifted her other hand to it. The red substance was immediately sucked into the capsule.

**"Whew! Now that that's done, gotta send 'em all into a little boy,"** the shinigami looked exhausted.

"Fine, but do you promise that no harm will become of him?" Minato said seriously.

**"Yes, I promise. Now hand him over."**

"I'll trust you to keep your word, if he is harmed in any way, even going to a different dimension won't save you," he said, glaring at her, then handed Naruto over to her.

She pulled out several capsules, and throwing them up into the air, shouted **.****"** She tapped all of the capsules and dragged all the souls over to Naruto, immediately sealing them all into different cages.

After she was done, she immediately collapsed and said, **"I'm going back to the Spirit Realm, too tired to do anything else."** and with that she disappeared.

* * *

**Sōru jokyo gijutsu-** Soul Removal Technique

**Fukusū no tamashī chūnyū-hō- **Multiple Soul Injections Technique

* * *

Done with chapter 1. Not very descriptive, but it's not like you people are gonna die or anything, right?

...Right?

Hey! You over there, stop dying, you can't die, You're making me look bad!

And he died...

Man, now I've got to dispose of his body, maybe the lake, mountains?

Well, at least you won't die, ...right?


End file.
